The Computational and Functional Genomics Core will serve all projects, assisting the investigators in research design and data processing and management, as well as in all technical aspects of microarray experiments. A major activity will consist of designing and processing the results of cDNA, oligonucleotide, protein and antibody array experiments by which to analyze alteration of gene expression, protein abundance and protein-protein interaction within specimens of mice exposed to hypoxia or hypercapnia. The Specific Aims of this Core facility are as follows: 1) To provide consultation, training and technical and bioinformatic assistance in all aspects of genomic studies, from experimental design and RNA and protein hybridization with the arrays to quality control, data processing and management. 2) To assist the projects to deposit their microarray data in the GEO database of NCBI, to organize and maintain transcriptomic and proteomic dbases of hypoxia effects in wildtype and in genetically modified mice to probe specific mechanisms for adaptation or injury and include these databases into the website of the Program Project after publication in peer-reviewed journals. 3) To provide consultation and training in the use of advanced statistical methods and mathematical modeling and to assist investigators in research design, data processing and management.